The overall goals of this project are to produce and disseminate about 380 Mb of draft sequence and 40 Mb of finished sequence over the 3 year pilot period. This amount corresponds to approximately 13 percent of the mouse genome. Draft sequences will be produced at 5-fold average coverage with component reads having an average unmasked readlength of at least 650 bases and Phred-20 quality scores of at least 500. Finished sequences will be produced with average error rates of 1/10,000 or less. Increased efficiency will be achieved through implementation of advanced sequencing instrumentation, state-of-the-art bioinformatics tools, and automation for sample preparation and finishing, while maintaining the current quality standards. This will allow the sequencing group to achieve an output of 200 Mb of draft sequence per year with a total of about 46 people. The finishing rate will increase from 2 to 7 Mb per person-year, and the overall cost per finished base will drop from 28 to about 12 cents per base. A Bioinformatics Core will support the goals of the Genome Center through the development and implementation of improved computational tools in three main areas: 1) the development of scalable data management and data processing systems that maximize efficiency and minimize human intervention and error, 2) the development of new tools for clone selection, finishing and annotation, and 3) extension of our tool set for automated sequence feature recognition, annotation, and automatic data release. In working toward these objectives, bioinformatics teams will continue to stress three key principles that currently guide our development work: scalability, data integrity, and tool integration. A Project Management and Administration team will provide effective leadership and management for the GTC Sequencing Center through sustained efforts in goal setting, progress monitoring, resource allocation, cost accounting, and leveraging of human resources.